The present invention disclosed herein relates to a light source, and more particularly, to a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL).
High-efficiency low-cost optoelectronic integrated circuits and silicon electric devices that drive the optoelectronic integrated circuits are required to integrate a laser light source based on silicon substrates. Since indirect bandgap materials such as silicon have low light generation efficiency, it is difficult to realize a light source formed of only silicon. Thus, laser light source chips are mounted on a silicon substrate as the following methods. That is, laser light source chips may be manufactured on a substrate formed of direct bandgap materials having superior light generation efficiency. Then, the laser light source chips may be flip-chip bonded on the silicon substrate. However, the typical methods of manufacturing the laser light source have low throughput per unit time in flip-chip processes of aligning and bonding the laser light source chips to reduce productivity. In addition, after the flip-chip bonding, a height difference between the individual light source chip and the silicon substrate may be about 100 μm or more. Thus, the typical methods of manufacturing the laser light source may have an additional difficulty in packaging processes including an electrical wiring process and the like.